


Keep Breathing

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [25]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is friendship fic, because I love their friendship :)<br/>Glam 100 Prompt #93: Air</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Breathing

„I think a relationship is all about air.” 

Adam speaks the words looking towards the city lights. 

Tommy chuckles. “Like breathplay?” 

Adam smiles while turning to him. 

“I guess. I mean when you meet the one person, you can barely breathe because you are too overwhelmed. Then you find a rhythm to breathe together and it never felt that easy to breathe. Like letting air in and out of your body would be something completely new. Maybe you breathe different together, easier or deeper. I don’t know. “

He pauses and looks back towards the city. It’s getting even darker. 

~.~

Tommy wonders if there will be more and just when he is about to say something, Adam goes on. 

“And then, you know, when it’s about to end, there is again not enough air to breathe. It feels like all the thoughts and unspoken fears are slowly sucking the air out of your lungs. You try to stop it, but it seems like everything you do, just makes you choke more. Like no matter how much you try to get more air, there will never be enough to stop you from suffocating.” 

There is again a pause after the words. 

~.~

Tommy doesn’t dare to say something, he just waits. Adam goes on again. 

“When you finally find the strength to end it, all the air streams back into your body that fast, it makes you lightheaded. Like you would suffer from diver’s paralysis. Suddenly you have to learn how to breathe alone again and that is good too. ”

Adam smiles while he takes a sip from his whiskey.

Tommy grins at him. 

“Yeah? How good?” 

Smirking Adam raises one of his eyebrows up looking at Tommy. 

“So good, it would be way too much information for my straight friend.” 

~.~

Tommy flips him off. 

“How come we end up talking about all the psychological relationship shit lately?” 

Adam shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Must be the expensive booze you buy. They put something in it that includes some estrogen or something. Makes you act like a whiny chick.”

Adam laughs so hard, he almost chokes.He coughs with tears in his eyes and laughs. 

“See, everything is about air!” 

Tommy laughs with him. 

“Shut up, fucker and get us some more of that fancy stuff. I feel like I should share some of my thoughts and feelings too.”

Adam just laughs. 


End file.
